deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AgentHoxton
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Guile VS Soldier.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:21, November 10, 2014 (UTC) 17:05, January 13, 2015 (UTC)Lol, you're always adding new things. 17:05, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello, this is BMHKain. I'll be working on finishing up my Quote X Megaman battle VERY SOON. It seems there is a popularity surge for ONE of five choices (Literally), the rest doesn't stand a chance, as no vote is currently on anything, but Duck Hunt Duo vs R.O.B. as a choice (3 votes BTW.). Why do you think my other choices are left in the dust of Hedorah (A Kaiju Monster BTW)? If anyone knows Kirito, AND Madoka, why NOT Kiritsugu Emiya of Fate/zero (Which is clearly MORE POPULAR.)? I don't want to spam (Hopefully I'm not.), but is there anyone in this place AT ALL that cares about my interest even? We're kind of alike, in a way since we use original sources (It seems this way to me at least...), so I decided to ask you personally. Linkhttp://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BMHKain/What_to_come_after_Quote_X_Megaman%3F Regards: --BMHKain (talk) 18:37, January 17, 2015 (UTC)BMHKain PS: I hope this Signature thing works... Hi there. I feel that this situation is simply due to either user preference, or simply knowing the combatants better. I have to regulate this on my battles poll, and as such some battles with more well-known characters are usually more voted on. It will, of course, take a while before the knowledge of these characters sinks in. If anything, leave a few links so people can see for themselves, unless they are more well known. ARL3 (talk) 19:40, January 17, 2015 (UTC) 17:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC)What does a Thunderbird have against a Gundam? Missiles? They don't even have transformer-like forms! 17:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, once I finish my research you should be able to see a few of the things that it could do. It'll become more apparent that way, especially with calculations in place. ARL3 (talk) 17:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) 17:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Thanks! Can't wait till the fight! 17:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Request Don't mean to bother you, but do you mind making a thumbnail for my Link Battle Royale (Part 2)? Give me a bit of time, hopefully should be able to get it up soon. ARL3 (talk) 21:06, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Olimar vs Ant-man thumbnail Can you make a thumbnail for my Captain Olimar vs Ant-man episode? How's this? '' '' ARL3 (talk) 00:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Its great! Request for a Thumbnail Yo, I have a request. Once you get time, go an you make a thumbnail for Natsu vs Akihiro? You can find the Akihiro picture here: http://www.search24news.com/googleapis/search.php?qwery=toupee I think this should do it. '' '' ARL3 (talk) 01:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dude. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 01:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link 14:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Please can you make a thumbnail for Mephiles VS Quan Chi? 14:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) How's this? ARL3 (talk) 14:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) 14:24, January 29, 2015 (UTC)It's great! Thanks for the thumbnail! Mephiles VS Quan Chi is the first fight I did! ^_^ 14:24, January 29, 2015 (UTC) 20:53, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Can you make a thumbnail for Simba VS Firestar please? 20:53, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Just as well I had a template open, eh? '' '' ARL3 (talk) 21:21, January 30, 2015 (UTC) 21:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC)It's amazing Agent! Thanks! 21:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC) 19:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC)Please can you make a thumbnail for Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash? 19:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) This should hopefully suffice. ARL3 (talk) 20:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) 20:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC)It's awesome! Thanks ARL3! 20:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) 15:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC)Your battle after the next battle will be Omega VS Fulgore!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 15:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Why is this a bad thing, exactly? ARL3 (talk) 16:30, February 1, 2015 (UTC) 19:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC)It's because a lot of people liked Fulgore VS Genesect, so if Omega fights Fulgore, then some people may change their mind. 19:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ??? That... makes no sense. ARL3 (talk) 19:50, February 1, 2015 (UTC)